


he can still remember

by SoliRavioli



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Other, Unhappy Ending, Wilbur Soot-centric, the dream smp war but angst, the dream team loses and l'manburg gains their independence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoliRavioli/pseuds/SoliRavioli
Summary: Wilbur swore he could still hear the sound of screams and TNT exploding beneath his feet as he lay in bed that night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 280





	he can still remember

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by @bee.tols on tiktok's video. this was all written in one day, so i apologize for any spelling or grammar issues. also just a note that absolutely none of this is romantic, and wilbur sees tubbo and tommy as his younger brothers. everything in this fic is purely platonic.

Wilbur swore he could still hear the sound of screams and TNT exploding beneath his feet as he lay in bed that night.

He swore he could still see Tubbo’s heartbroken expression as he approached the other man. He could still hear the tremble in the younger’s voice as he explained that all of the emeralds he had been collecting for who-knew-how-long had been stolen by none other than Sapnap. Him and Tubbo had been friends not long before the war, and the black haired man had decided to betray that trust in exchange for Dream’s approval. Wilbur remembered watching a single tear fall from the other’s eyes and silently made a promise to himself.

He would never see Tubbo make that expression ever again.

Wilbur swore he could still hear Eret’s deep voice as they led the citizens of L’manburg into a small underground bunker they had seemingly prepared as the tensions between them and the members of the Dream Team grew. Chests, each one addressed to a specific member of L’manburg, luring them into a false sense of security. They had all lost multiple pieces of armor and resources ever since this whole predicament had begun, and for the first time in days hope sparked inside of their hearts that maybe, just maybe, they finally had a chance to claim their independence.

However, instead of shiniest and toughest of armor and the sharpest of swords as they had expected, the members of L’manburg found themselves in the middle of a cleverly disguised trap. Wilbur could remember the evil grin that took over Eret’s face as they pressed a button hidden on the floor of the bunker and in flooded the Dream Team. Wilbur didn’t remember much after that. Only that they had just barely escaped with their lives, and had lost one of their only friends in this treacherous time of war.

Wilbur swore he could still remember Dream approaching them at their own home. He could remember seeing four silhouettes in this distance, all with hands sitting casually on the hilts of their sheathed swords. They approached somewhat slowly, and Wilbur could practically feel the confidence radiating off of them from multiple feet away. The audacity.

Wilbur swore he could remember the blank expressions on the others’ faces as they paused in front of L’manburg’s walls. By then he had already gathered the others, and they had all stood in a small group. Looks of confliction and suspicion were thrown around, and you could practically feel the tension crackling in the air.

“We didn’t come here to give you what you want. Quite the opposite, really.”

George started to speak, but Wilbur found himself distracted as he made eye contact with Dream; or at least, he thought he made eye contact with him. The other’s gaze seemed to bore into his soul, and sweat had begun to prickle the hair on Wilbur’s neck.

“We’ll give you two choices. You give up this independence nonsense, and you get to keep your stupid looking castle. Or, you continue to defy us, and we blow up the entirety of L’manburg. It;s up to you.”

“Never.”

Wilbur’s head swerved to look over at the source of the voice of the objector. He hadn’t realized that it was Tommy who decided to join him at the front to face Dream until the former had finally spoken up. The blonde haired boy’s posture was stiff as a board, and his fists shook at his sides. In fact, his entire body seemed to shake more the longer he stood. But the tension radiating off of him was quickly joined by defiance, and his eyes seemed to sharpen as he made eye contact.

“We would never submit to you.”

Wilbur swore he could still hear the sounds of surprised screams coming from his fellow citizens as the words left Tommy’s mouth. Adrenaline began coursing through his veins as they all scrambled to escape the explosions set off by nobody else but Dream himself. The mask the other man wore hid his face from view, but Wilbur could feel the other’s sharp gaze on him as he ran. 

He had watched Niki gently apply burn cream to Fundy’s tail a few hours after they had all safely escaped from Dream’s violent attempt at getting them to surrender. A small patch of the kitsune’s fur had been singed by the continuous explosions, along with a large scratch down Tubbo’s arm he had gotten from running past a stray tree branch. Wilbur could only imagine the various other casualties that could have occurred that day if they had stayed in that area for only a few seconds longer.

Wilbur swore he could still envision the meeting the five members of L’manburg had decided to hold only about a week before the day of the war itself. He could see Tommy slam his fist on top of the dark oak table where they all sat and practically screamed about how they should fight for their independence. How they should fight for what they deserve, and how they shouldn’t let the blonde haired man treat them the way he did. Wilbur remembered Niki rising from her seat to object, but she was quickly shut down by the younger’s words.

“They hurt Tubbo. They burned down his home. They took everything from him! They hurt my right hand man, just because we want to be free to think for ourselves! He shouldn’t be allowed to get away with it just because he thinks he’s better than us!” 

And Wilbur, like the idiot he was, agreed.

-

Wilbur swore he could remember his head snap upwards as Tommy finished speaking. “You did what?” The blonde haired boy’s head rose to face him. The two were almost the exact same height, causing the emotion in Tommy’s eyes to be much more intense than Wilbur anticipated. “I said, I made a deal with Dream. We have a showdown. Whoever gets shot first dies.” 

“Tommy, that’s insane. You know I’d never let you do that.”

“Wilbur-”

“You don’t need to have that type of responsibility on your shoulders. You’re just a child, and-”

“Wilbur!”

The brown haired man froze. His eyes snapped to meet Tommy’s, and Wilbur almost took a step backward at the intensity of the defiance in the other’s gaze. A tense moment passed between the two before Wilbur let out a quiet sigh. He broke eye contact and let his head slump downwards.

“I just...don’t want to see you die.” 

Wilbur swore he could feel the determination radiating the other as they made eye contact once again.

“I won’t.”

Tommy turned and began to walk towards the door from where he came. Wilbur stared at the other’s back as he walked, leaning on his desk as he tried to comprehend the situation his friend had found himself in.

The blonde haired boy laid his hand on the doorknob before turning his head slightly in Wilbur’s direction.

“Do I shoot him, Will, or do I am for the skies?”

Wilbur grimaced as the other’s words reached his ears. He stumbled for an answer before sighing once more and turning his gaze towards the large window inside of his office.

“Tommy, I want you to do what your heart says you should do.”

Tommy nodded before opening the door and closing it behind him as he left, leaving Wilbur to dwell in his own thoughts.

-

“1, 2, 3.”

Wilbur swore he doesn’t remember how it came to this.

“4, 5.”

He couldn’t remember where he was, he couldn’t remember what he was doing.

“6, 7, 8.”

Wilbur swore he doesn’t remember how this war started.

“9, 10 paces, fire.”

But what he does remember is painstakingly watching as Dream’s string on his crossbow drew back and how an arrow embedded itself into Tommy’s heart.

Wilbur remembers a grief stricken cry coming from Tubbo as he and Fundy drew their swords. A similar sound escaped Dream’s throat as he also collapsed to the ground, and blood quickly began to pool from the wound in his upper throat. Wilbur believed he could hear George and Sapnap run to their friend’s side, but he couldn’t see through the blur of unshed tears in his eyes.

“Wilbur, what do we do now?”

Wilbur swore he could remember the grief take over his good will as thoughts of revenge began to fill his head to the brim.

“...Attack.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a second part to this cause i wanted to kill off tubbo too but lost my idea for the rest of it halfway through. idk we'll see


End file.
